A bagunça que fiz
by darkenedroom
Summary: A fic é apenas uma descrição mais detalhada das cenas do FF do aeroporto, ao final da season 3 e sua respectiva continuação, ao final da season 4.


**N/A: Música utilizada é "The mess I made" do Parachute**

Jack estava sentado no chão da sala. O local estava uma completa bagunça, havia mapas espalhados por toda a parte, réguas, papéis jogados desordenadamente, uma passagem da Oceanic Airlines, um vidro vazio de remédios e no meio do caos, ele apresentava um ar desolado. Na pia da cozinha havia louças misturadas a restos de comida na pia e a torneira gotejava sem parar. O apartamento parecia abandonado, como se um fantasma residisse ali e não uma pessoa. Jack apanhou uma garrafa e bebeu do próprio gargalo um generoso gole de álcool. Em um gesto letárgico, ele pegou o celular. Abriu os olhos outrora fechados em um movimento vagaroso e ergueu o flip do aparelho com o polegar. Como se quisesse tomar coragem, ele aproveitou para dar mais um gole da bebida.

_**I should've called you out**_

_**I should've said your name**_

_Eu deveria ter te ligado_

_Eu deveria ter dito o seu nome_

Logo em seguida, após seus dedos discarem automaticamente as teclas certeiras, Jack aguardou a chamada com o telefone ao longe do rosto. Somente quando uma voz atendeu, ele aproximou o celular do ouvido.

-Alô?

Uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha o saldava.

-Alô. Sou eu. Uooooo! Uoooo! Espere! Não, não desligue, por favor.

Embora falasse em um tom urgente, ele não gritava. Sua voz soava mais como um sussurro desesperado. Jack olhava para cima, por sorte alguém havia atendido a sua súplica e continuava na ligação. Ele prosseguiu:

-Eu sei o que você disse. Eu só…Eu apenas preciso te ver... por favor?

Jack ouviu a resposta com atenção e emendou prontamente:

-Sim, sim, do lado de fora do aeroporto. Você sabe onde. Obrigado.

Ele baixou o olhar. Tímidas lágrimas pipocavam nos seus olhos, mas não se atreviam a cair. Era como se ele próprio não se permitisse chorar, não por orgulho, mas por não se achar no direito de ter compaixão por si mesmo. Ele merecia sofrer, afinal de contas, era o culpado pelo o que havia acontecido. Ele havia prometido retirar todo o mundo da ilha, no entanto, tudo o que conseguiu foi salvar a própria pele e a de pouquíssimos amigos. Nem a sua irmã ele conseguiu salvar. Locke estava certo, a culpa estava corroendo-o de dentro para fora de uma maneira tão insuportável que a única coisa que ele poderia fazer para se redimir era voltar à ilha e tentar consertar o seu erro.

Jack tinha marcado o encontro dali a meia hora. Seria o tempo que levava para percorrer a distância de seu apartamento até o aeroporto, com folga de alguns minutos. A única coisa que fez antes de sair de casa foi pegar a jaqueta jeans e o recorte de jornal noticiando a morte de Jeremy Bentham, o qual ele amassou no bolso da mesma, juntamente com suas chaves. Despido de vaidade, ele nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o espelho ou mesmo se importou em se arrumar, o que não significava que estivesse indiferente. Pelo contrário, ele estava um pouco nervoso. Jack parecia estar se afogando em alto mar e a esperança em revê-la representava a corda com a boia que lhe estendiam no resgate. Ela havia aceitado se encontrar com ele. Depois de tantos telefonemas não atendidos, ela finalmente resolveu dar uma chance a ele. Ao menos, uma oportunidade de escutá-lo, visto que na maioria das vezes em que Jack tentara entrar em contato com ela, ele não estava sóbrio, ligando tarde da noite e lhe dizendo coisas incompreensíveis, alterado pelo efeito de drogas ou da bebida. Mas essa noite ele iria tentar convencê-la de que eles precisavam fazer a coisa certa: voltar à ilha.

Jack dirigiu até o aeroporto e estacionou. Desligou o motor e tirou a chave do contato, avistando o céu escuro sob si e respirando fundo. Estava suando frio, ele se questionava se ela iria realmente comparecer. Jack rapidamente visualizou o seu próprio rosto no espelho dianteiro do carro. E então, com a mão no volante, ele se manteve cabisbaixo, apenas aguardando a chegada dela.

Após alguns minutos, um carro surgiu. Jack desceu de imediato, com uma expressão séria estampada em seu rosto. Parado diante do seu Bronco, ele a esperava com o músculo do ombro contraído pela tensão. Não contendo a sua ansiedade, ele decidiu caminhar em direção ao carro, dando cautelosos passos. A sombra encobria o rosto dela até que o seu semblante se destacou em meio ao manto negro da noite.

Com a mão esquerda na cintura, Jack aguardava a aproximação de Kate. Ele não sabia lidar com as mãos, o nervosismo simplesmente o tomou em cheio. Somado à abstinência de suas pílulas, o medo fez com que o tremor nas mesmas voltasse a assombrá-lo.

Kate o olhava de um jeito observador, como se quisesse identificar se era mesmo Jack que estava diante de si. Um segundo de silêncio se passou enquanto ela o analisava. Kate buscava resquícios do homem que amava, mas o que ela via era oco. O corpo dele estava presente, porém sua alma se fora faz tempo, de modo que ela não mais o reconhecia. Com a voz abafada e rouca, ela finalmente falou:

-Ei.

-Ei.

-Vi você no noticiário. Ainda salvando pessoas de incêndios, huh?

-Velhos hábitos.

Jack ensaiou um sorriso debaixo do rosto barbudo. Kate olhou para baixo, um tanto desconcertada. Ela mal conseguia encará-lo. De cabelos lisos e blusa regata azul, ela estava maquiada. Apesar de estar vestida em seus jeans de uma forma casual, ela não lembrava aquela Kate que se embrenhava pela mata de maneira destemida, com cabelos rebeldes e soltos lutando contra o vento ou mesmo quando usava um rabo de cavalo desleixado, amarrado por um pedaço de pano improvisadamente fazendo às vezes de prendedor. A Kate de agora não era uma moleca, era uma mulher. Não somente sua aparência se modificara, a sua postura era outra, mais amadurecida. A maternidade aliada ao senso de responsabilidade lhe caíra bem, nem de longe ela lembrava aquela fugitiva insegura dos tempos anteriores à queda do avião da Oceanic. A expressão na face de Kate era gélida, ela falava enfaticamente enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha:

-Você está péssimo.

-Obrigado.

Jack riu diante da franqueza de suas palavras. Ele respirou profundamente e olhou para o chão, com uma feição um tanto surpresa por conta do comentário dela. Em silêncio, Jack se manteve cabisbaixo. Quando ele levantou o olhar, Kate desviou o dela para então colocar os olhos glaciais e distantes novamente em Jack, de canto de olho. Usando uma entonação ríspida, ela continuou:

-Por que você me ligou, Jack?

Ele a olhava agitadamente, revirando o bolso da jaqueta para mostrar-lhe o pedaço de jornal amassado que foi o estopim para ele tomar a coragem de procurá-la. Com um olhar intrigante, Kate pegou o pequenino papel de imediato e correu os olhos na informação.

-Esperava que você tivesse ouvido falar. Que talvez fosse ao funeral.

-Por que eu iria ao funeral?

Piscando intensamente, ela o devolveu a ele, não se mostrando nem um pouco afetada pela notícia.

Jack olhou para o lado, balançando a cabeça e pegando o jornal de volta, diante da indiferença de Kate. Ele se sentiu completamente desconfortável por conta da situação embaraçosa em que estava. Como ele poderia convencê-la a voltar se ela não se importava? De repente, um barulho de avião ressoou e Jack resolveu tentar combater a atitude hostil e irredutível de Kate, iniciando uma nova conversa, ainda desviando o olhar:

-Eu tenho viajado bastante de avião.

-O que?

-Sim, aquele passe livre que eles nos deram. Eu... eu tenho o utilizado. Toda sexta à noite eu viajo de LA para Tóquio ou Singapura ou Sydney.

Jack forjou uma risada irônica.

-E então eu, eu aterrisso, tomo um drink e volto para casa.

-Por quê?

Kate, que estava de cabeça baixa até o momento, voltou a fitá-lo. Ela simplesmente parecia não acreditar no relato estranho dele. Jack continuava a falar, olhando para o nada, para o alto, chacoalhando os ombros tensos sem encará-la.

-Porque eu quero cair novamente, Kate. Não ligo para ninguém a bordo. A cada pequeno tranco ou turbulência em que nos sacudimos, eu quero... na verdade, eu fecho meus olhos e rezo para que eu consiga voltar.

Perante o desespero em sua voz, os olhos dele lacrimejaram, demonstrando o quão perturbado ele se sentia por dentro. No fundo do olhar, um homem desesperado gritava por socorro. Então, Jack finalmente deitou os olhos em Kate. Ela estreitou o olhar, franzindo a sobrancelha e com os ouvidos atentos, ela tentava captar o que ele dizia. Jack proferia as palavras de um modo atormentado. Com o olhar perdido, ele piscava os olhos, mirando o chão enquanto levava a mão direita à cabeça em um gesto aflito, tentando enfatizar o seu discurso como se censurasse a si mesmo, ciente de sua loucura.

_**Should've held my ground**_

_**I could've been redeemed**_

_**For every second chance**_

_**That changed its mind on me**_

_Deveria ter me agarrado ao chão_

_Eu poderia ter sido redimido_

_Por toda a segunda chance_

_Que mudasse a maneira de pensar a meu respeito_

Kate fechou os olhos pesadamente. Em seguida, olhou de volta para ele. Então, seus olhares se cruzaram. Jack demonstrava uma tormenta profunda em seus olhos, Kate por sua vez, estreitou os dela, tentando argumentar:

-Isso não vai mudar...

Jack a interrompeu, indignado. Até aquele instante ele tinha usado um tom de voz contido, mas como se estivesse prestes a explodir, soltou com uma voz alterada:

-Não, eu estou cansado de mentir! Nós cometemos um erro!

_**I should've spoken up**_

_**I should've proudly claimed**_

_**That oh my head's to blame**_

_**For all my heart's mistakes**_

_Eu deveria ter falado_

_Eu deveria ter orgulhosamente reivindicado_

_Que minha cabeça se culpa_

_Por todos os erros do meu coração_

Uma avalanche de sentimentos invadiu Kate por dentro. Um misto de desprezo por aquele homem arrasado diante de si, ódio e pena. Ela sentiu raiva por ele ter arruinado o relacionamento deles. Eles tinham tudo para serem felizes, mas os problemas existenciais dele os quais ela não entendia direito, somados a um excesso de culpa pelos amigos que eles deixaram para trás acabaram por destruir o homem que ela tanto amava e admirava.

Kate acabou convertendo a angústia em pranto. Não era um choro rasgado, eram lágrimas solitárias que aos poucos foram escorrendo pela sua bochecha rosada. Jack, por sua vez, também tinha os olhos marejados. Sentindo a proximidade dele cada vez maior, para não fraquejar, ela decidiu atender ao seu instinto mais puro e costumeiro: fugir.

-Eu tenho que ir. Ele vai ficar procurando onde eu estou.

-Não!

Jack mais do que depressa a pegou pelo braço, puxando-a em direção ao seu corpo. Neste momento, ele percebeu a maneira como ela o repelia, mas por um instante as coisas pareceram como no passado. Seus corpos quase se chocaram, as respirações estavam tão próximas que Kate fechou os olhos a fim de evitá-lo e não perder a cabeça. Jack estava muito perto, era extremamente difícil para ela resistir. Apesar do seu desprezo por ele, quando Jack a olhava desse jeito e a tomava em seus braços, Kate basicamente perdia os sentidos e a noção de realidade. Por uma fração de segundo o mundo pareceu parar de girar. As batidas do coração dispararam, um calor percorreu o seu corpo e a pele dela se arrepiou por conta do atrito causado pelos toques firmes dos dedos dele em seu braço. Ela mostrou um pouco de humildade, como se a velha Kate quisesse emergir das profundezas e assumir a dianteira.

-Nós não deveríamos ter saído.

Jack proferiu com convicção. Seus olhos se cruzaram novamente, os narizes quase se tocando quando ela despertou do seu transe e ainda tremendo, decidiu rebater:

-Sim, nós devíamos.

A voz de Kate falhou devido ao choro que estava prestes a desabar. Ela se livrou do aperto de Jack, recuando e recuperando a severidade em sua atitude.

-Adeus, Jack.

_**Should've kissed you there**_

_**I should've held your face**_

_**I should've watched those eyes**_

_**Instead of run in place**_

_Deveria ter te beijado lá_

_Eu deveria ter segurado seu rosto_

_Eu deveria ter visto aqueles olhos_

_Em vez de correr para outro lugar_

Jack tinha os olhos cheios d'água. Ele implorava com o olhar para que ela acreditasse nele e o apoiasse como ela sempre fazia. Mas agora era diferente. Desta vez, ela jogou um olhar duro para ele, embora suas lágrimas teimassem em cair, denunciando toda a emoção que ela tentava bravamente sufocar. Em seguida, Kate se afastou definitivamente de Jack, mais irritada que antes. O sangue fervilhava em suas veias, por mais que ela se convencesse de que havia o superado, encontros como esse lhe mostravam o contrário.

Ele ainda mexia com ela. Mais do que ela imaginava e mais que ela queria. Por isso, seu ódio somente aumentava. Por mais que não quisesse e que escondesse seus sentimentos, ela continuava a se importar com ele. Contudo, não iria atender ao seu apelo. Era demasiadamente um absurdo, Jack estava completamente insano por ter sugerido essa proposta para ela depois de tudo o que eles haviam passado dentro e fora da ilha. Portanto, mais do que depressa, ela deu-lhe as costas. Kate estava irredutível, queria que ele a deixasse em paz de uma vez por todas.

Ao vê-la indo embora, Jack ficou inquieto, lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto dele enquanto Kate se afastava. Quando ela abriu a porta do carro, ele gritou, recorrendo a uma última tentativa em convencê-la:

-Nós temos que voltar, Kate!

Kate, que estava cabisbaixa, parou por um instante e levantou o olhar, com uma expressão indignada a ponto de lhe enrugar a têmpora. Em um gesto natural, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e resolveu encará-lo uma última vez. No entanto, ela nada respondeu, entrando no carro e batendo a porta com força, sem olhar para trás, tentando sair dali o mais rápido possível, pois ela sabia que se demorasse, corria o risco de sentir tamanha pena dele que sucumbiria a sua súplica.

_**I should've turned around**_

_**I should've looked again**_

_Eu deveria ter me virado_

_Eu deveria ter olhado de novo_

Assim que ouviu o som do motor e, percebendo que ela havia dado a partida, ignorando o seu pedido, o desespero de Jack aumentou, fazendo com que ele gritasse ainda mais alto e firme:

-Nós temos que voltar!

_**And it's you, and it's you**_

_**And it's you, and it's you**_

_**And it's falling down, as you walk away**_

_**And it's on me now, as you go**_

_E é você, é você_

_E é você, é você_

_E tudo está caindo enquanto você vai embora_

_E está tudo em cima de mim, enquanto você se vai_

Em plena desolação, ele se permitiu chorar, até que avistou o carro de Kate em marcha ré. Ela freou o veículo de uma maneira brusca. Jack levantou o olhar, mas pelo o que ele conhecia do temperamento de Kate, prontamente sabia que ela iria retornar furiosa. Ele encolheu os ombros e a aguardou, já formulando em sua mente como lidaria com ela. Jack tentaria falar com Kate de modo mais calmo, visto que seus argumentos anteriores não conseguiram convencê-la do importante propósito que eles deveriam cumprir caso quisessem viver em paz e sem culpas. Todavia, ele mal teve tempo de pensar direito, Kate desceu do carro em disparada, sem ao menos fechar a porta.

Ela gritava, suas palavras soaram rudes como um estrondo, como se ela quisesse feri-lo pela perturbação que ele causara em sua vida. Seu cabelo outrora arrumado pareceu se rebelar, dançando contra o vento enquanto ela marchava em direção a Jack, gesticulando e falando ao mesmo tempo:

-Nós temos que voltar? Nós temos que voltar?

Ela parou diante dele, ficando cara a cara com Jack. Ele queria se justificar, mas sua voz saiu trêmula:

-Espere...

Kate não lhe permitiu dizer uma palavra, voltando a gritar descontroladamente:

-Quem você pensa que é? Você me liga toda a hora por dois dias seguidos, chapado com suas pílulas! E então você aparece aqui com um obituário para Jeremy Bentham?

Jack a olhava calado, movimentando o corpo discretamente. Kate estava com tanta raiva que lágrimas involuntárias deslizaram pelo seu rosto de modo que ela chorava ao mesmo tempo em que proferia o seu discurso aos berros. Jack abaixou a cabeça, deixando que ela descontasse todo o seu ódio sobre ele. Ela chacoalhava as mãos, seus braços adquiriam vida própria, mexendo-se sem parar, tentando controlar o jeito impetuoso com que ela falava. Jack a olhava quieto até que tentou inutilmente dizer alguma coisa, sendo interrompido imediatamente por ela. Mas desta vez ela mantinha um tom de voz mais baixo, após cultivar uma pequena pausa para respirar.

-Quando ele me procurou e eu ouvi o que ele tinha a dizer, soube que ele estava louco. Mas você... você acreditou nele.

Jack apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente, concordando com a afirmação.

-Sim.

-Ele, de todas as pessoas.

Kate declarava cinicamente, estreitando e apertando o olho como se quisesse demonstrar o quanto repudiava a atitude dele. Pelo fato de ter sido impedido anteriormente de argumentar, Jack decidiu contestar apressadamente, tentando se explicar:

-Sim Kate, eu o fiz porque ele disse que era a única maneira que eu poderia te manter a salvo... você e o Aaron.

As lágrimas que haviam escorrido pelo rosto de Kate agora deixavam um rastro molhado em sua bochecha, que refletia a luz do luar. Em um gesto abrupto, ela deu um tapa na cara de Jack. Ela queria acordá-lo de seu delírio e chamá-lo à razão. "Como ele tinha a audácia de dar uma desculpa esfarrapada daquelas, envolvendo o nome de Aaron ainda por cima, para manipular e fazer com que ela atendesse ao seu capricho? Com coisa que ele se importava com o menino" – ela pensou. O vento soprava ruidosamente contra os seus cabelos alisados. Jack baixou a cabeça e não a encarou.

-Não diga o nome dele – Kate deu uma pausa antes de continuar – Eu ainda tenho que explicar por que você não está lá para ler para ele, então não diga o nome dele!

Jack voltou a fitá-la, ele queria se justificar, mas não conseguiu, então simplesmente desviou o olhar, mirando ao redor para depois encará-la novamente. Ele suspirou:

-Desculpe-me.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, por um momento nenhum dos dois disse qualquer coisa. Um silêncio desconfortável invadiu a atmosfera, quando Kate enfim resolveu quebrá-lo:

-Passei os últimos três anos tentando esquecer todas as coisas horríveis que aconteceram no dia em que saímos da ilha. Como você se atreve a me pedir para voltar?

Kate estava de cabeça erguida e portava uma postura altiva enquanto discursava. Quem não a conhecesse diria que ela era uma mulher fria por conta de seu jeito glacial e arredio. Seus olhos mediram Jack dos pés à cabeça; Kate o enfrentava com um olhar ameaçador que transmitiu mais uma vez o recado de que era para ele manter distância definitivamente dela e de Aaron. Jack nada respondeu, mesmo com o juízo comprometido pelo seu estado de entorpecimento pelas drogas, ele havia entendido a mensagem: ela nunca o perdoaria. No momento em que ele saiu da casa dela, naquela noite após a discussão acalorada sobre a promessa que ela fez a Sawyer, Jack sabia que tinha ultrapassado o limite quando, por causa do seu ciúmes paranóico e de suas palavras ferozes, ele demonstrara que não era capaz de confiar nela. Às vezes palavras machucavam mais que qualquer outra atitude e com a conversa do "Você nem sequer é parente dele", ele atingiu o ponto fraco de Kate: o relacionamento com Aaron.

Logo, ele preferiu não rebater, de nada adiantaria, ele perdera o direito de exigir qualquer coisa por parte dela. Além disso, Jack havia se diminuído tanto nos últimos meses que passou a permitir que as pessoas o ferissem, pois ele acreditava que deveria mesmo ser punido por todo o mal que infringiu aos seus amigos. Parado diante dela de forma estática, ele piscava nervosamente e a olhava calado. Parecia inerte, mas no fundo de seu olhar ainda residia uma fraca esperança de que, apesar dos protestos e do sermão por parte dela, ela recuaria e finalmente pensaria racionalmente no assunto de voltar à ilha.

Mas Kate estava mudada. Agora ela não era mais uma mulher perdida como a fugitiva que ele conheceu. Ela era mãe, possuía uma residência fixa e havia resolvido seus problemas com a justiça. Ela não abandonaria o patamar em que estava para simplesmente apoiar uma ideia maluca dele como sempre fizera, ainda mais em se tratando do ato insano de regressar a um lugar em que eles lutaram tão intensamente para sair.

Kate deu-lhe as costas, ignorando-o solenemente. Voltou para o carro, fechou a porta bruscamente e partiu. Seu veículo desapareceu na escuridão da noite. Jack continuou ali, como se seus pés tivessem criado raízes junto ao chão. Seus olhos estavam olhando para o horizonte, porém não se focavam em nada.

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I 'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**_

_Mas oh, eu estou olhando para a bagunça que fiz_

_Eu estou olhando para a bagunça que fiz_

_Eu estou olhando para a bagunça que fiz_

_Enquanto você se vira de costas, pega seu coração e vai embora_

O vento gelado soprou agressivamente contra o seu rosto e ele decidiu mais uma vez regressar à funerária. Quem sabe se ao rever Locke ele teria alguma ideia de como poderia voltar à ilha. Locke. No fundo, apesar das divergências de crenças e opiniões, eles representavam lados opostos da mesma moeda. E morreriam sozinhos. Ninguém compareceu ao velório de John e provavelmente Jack sentia que teria o mesmo destino do careca. A diferença residia no fato de que ele faria o possível e o impossível para consertar o seu erro antes de acabar desse jeito e coroar a sua ruína. Seria difícil sem ela por perto, por hora ele não conseguia nem imaginar. Enquanto dirigia, sua mente fervilhava e ele se questionava se Kate havia algum dia o amado de verdade. Ele realmente não sabia. A única certeza que ele tinha no momento era que ele a havia perdido. Definitivamente.

**Fim. **


End file.
